breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Half Measures subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:01:54,080 --> 00:01:55,798 Hey, guys. 2 00:02:42,120 --> 00:02:47,194 So if it's okay, I was thinking about using this one for the test. 3 00:02:47,360 --> 00:02:49,316 Mom's brakes are very sticky... 4 00:02:49,480 --> 00:02:54,395 ...and you barely press down on them and it's like a screech. 5 00:02:54,840 --> 00:02:56,637 Sure. 6 00:02:57,480 --> 00:03:00,199 But I'm good? 7 00:03:00,520 --> 00:03:03,512 Yeah, you're great. Why? 8 00:03:04,400 --> 00:03:06,277 Are my feet okay? 9 00:03:10,960 --> 00:03:16,239 I looked it up. New Mexico says all I need is a note from a doctor. 10 00:03:16,400 --> 00:03:18,868 I know it's not the right way and all... 11 00:03:19,040 --> 00:03:23,079 ...but once I get my provisional, I can keep working at it. 12 00:03:23,920 --> 00:03:27,959 Well, as long as it gets you safely from point A to point B... 13 00:03:28,120 --> 00:03:30,680 ...then who am I to argue? 14 00:03:40,280 --> 00:03:41,713 Hi. 15 00:03:42,240 --> 00:03:46,472 You're a sweet girl. Yes, you are. Yes, you are. 16 00:03:48,280 --> 00:03:50,555 I know. 17 00:04:04,960 --> 00:04:06,439 - Here you go. - Here you go. 18 00:04:06,600 --> 00:04:09,160 - All right. - Thank you. 19 00:04:09,880 --> 00:04:10,949 - Got it? - Yeah. 20 00:04:11,120 --> 00:04:13,350 Okay. All right. 21 00:04:13,880 --> 00:04:17,634 - So 9 a.m. Saturday? - Yes, 9 a.m. Saturday. 22 00:04:17,800 --> 00:04:19,916 So which means pick me up about 8:30? 23 00:04:20,080 --> 00:04:22,640 - I'll be here with bells on. - What? 24 00:04:22,800 --> 00:04:26,429 It's just a saying. Don't worry, I won't be wearing bells. 25 00:04:27,400 --> 00:04:28,469 - Hey. - Hey, Mom. 26 00:04:28,640 --> 00:04:30,437 - Hi. Do you have a minute? - Yeah. 27 00:04:30,600 --> 00:04:32,909 - Could you keep an eye on your sister? - Sure. 28 00:04:33,080 --> 00:04:34,308 - Thanks. - See you, Dad. 29 00:04:34,480 --> 00:04:37,040 - Bye, son. Hey, good work today. - Thank you. 30 00:04:43,440 --> 00:04:46,591 Have you thought anymore about what we discussed? 31 00:04:47,520 --> 00:04:50,990 "Thought anymore" meaning reconsidered? No. 32 00:04:51,160 --> 00:04:53,469 So show me the flaw in it. 33 00:04:53,840 --> 00:04:58,709 Flaws, Skyler. Flaws. Plural, not singular. 34 00:05:00,520 --> 00:05:02,112 Where do you want me to start? 35 00:05:02,280 --> 00:05:07,070 Hey, I don't love this situation, all right, that you put me in. 36 00:05:08,360 --> 00:05:11,591 However, let's just stick with what makes sense here. 37 00:05:11,760 --> 00:05:13,716 You took the seed money you won gambling... 38 00:05:13,880 --> 00:05:16,269 ...invested it in the car wash that you helped run for four years. 39 00:05:16,440 --> 00:05:20,672 You hired your wife as a bookkeeper, because guess what? She's actually a bookkeeper. 40 00:05:20,840 --> 00:05:23,877 Now that is a story an auditor can believe. So what am I missing? 41 00:05:24,040 --> 00:05:26,759 You're missing that you should just take this money that I give you... 42 00:05:26,920 --> 00:05:28,956 ...and not look too closely at it. 43 00:05:29,120 --> 00:05:33,398 So, if God forbid, I get caught... 44 00:05:33,560 --> 00:05:35,994 ...you maintain plausible deniability. 45 00:05:36,160 --> 00:05:39,835 Okay, my estranged husband who, when he was working... 46 00:05:40,000 --> 00:05:43,436 ...made $43,000 a year, starts shovelling money at me. 47 00:05:43,600 --> 00:05:45,989 And when the police come, I'm supposed to say: 48 00:05:46,160 --> 00:05:49,516 "I never thought about it, officers. Made sense to me". Really? 49 00:05:49,680 --> 00:05:53,070 That, in your mind, is plausible deniability? 50 00:05:53,640 --> 00:05:54,914 I tell you what, Walt... 51 00:05:55,080 --> 00:05:58,152 ...I'd rather have them think I'm Bonnie what's-her-name... 52 00:05:58,320 --> 00:05:59,799 ...than some complete idiot. 53 00:06:01,160 --> 00:06:06,075 So you're promoting caution here. 54 00:06:06,680 --> 00:06:10,309 And you want a believable story. 55 00:06:10,800 --> 00:06:13,598 That, it seems to me, is the safest way... 56 00:06:13,760 --> 00:06:19,278 ...to make the best out of a very bad situation, yes. 57 00:06:20,000 --> 00:06:25,677 But I'm noting a little hole in your plot though. 58 00:06:26,120 --> 00:06:29,669 Why would your estranged husband be doing all this for you? 59 00:06:31,560 --> 00:06:36,759 Because he loves his family and desperately wants a reconciliation... 60 00:06:36,920 --> 00:06:40,595 ...though it may be hopeless and futile. 61 00:06:40,760 --> 00:06:44,958 Then again, he'd try anything. 62 00:06:48,320 --> 00:06:51,596 I'm just not buying it. No, I think it would be better... 63 00:06:51,760 --> 00:06:54,911 ...if the husband were no longer estranged. 64 00:06:55,280 --> 00:06:58,829 Yeah. Maybe if he were back sleeping in his own bed. 65 00:07:01,240 --> 00:07:03,913 And suddenly a fantasy story. 66 00:07:07,920 --> 00:07:10,798 I am at least gonna be a part of this household. 67 00:07:10,960 --> 00:07:13,394 Dinner with the family every night of the week. 68 00:07:13,560 --> 00:07:15,118 Not every night, no. 69 00:07:16,560 --> 00:07:18,391 Six nights a week. You'll get one night off. 70 00:07:18,760 --> 00:07:20,830 Dinner two nights. Not weekends. 71 00:07:21,000 --> 00:07:22,672 With 24-hours' notice. 72 00:07:22,840 --> 00:07:24,671 Five nights a week, with no notice. 73 00:07:24,840 --> 00:07:26,910 Three. Six-hours' notice. 74 00:07:27,080 --> 00:07:29,640 - Five nights a week, with two hours' notice. - Four. 75 00:07:30,080 --> 00:07:32,753 Don't push it. 76 00:07:34,520 --> 00:07:36,795 - And I want my own key to the house. - No. 77 00:07:36,960 --> 00:07:39,190 For emergencies and appearances, yes. 78 00:07:39,360 --> 00:07:43,114 I am going to babysit my own daughter, I'm going to help my son with his homework. 79 00:07:43,280 --> 00:07:48,877 I am going to be a part of this family. That is how we'll sell your little fiction. 80 00:08:12,040 --> 00:08:15,191 How about we stop somewhere afterward and get a beer? 81 00:08:22,560 --> 00:08:26,075 No. Thanks, though. Maybe some other time. 82 00:08:26,520 --> 00:08:28,431 Seriously. 83 00:08:28,760 --> 00:08:30,796 Hit a beer with me. 84 00:08:50,920 --> 00:08:52,638 What? 85 00:09:00,320 --> 00:09:02,356 What the hell are you doing? 86 00:09:02,520 --> 00:09:04,670 That's ours, right? 87 00:09:05,240 --> 00:09:08,152 Look at it and tell me if that's ours. 88 00:09:13,880 --> 00:09:16,678 Yes, it's ours. Now put it away. 89 00:09:17,800 --> 00:09:20,109 What the hell is wrong with you? 90 00:09:20,280 --> 00:09:23,272 Where did you get that? Did you take it from the lab? 91 00:09:23,760 --> 00:09:26,558 I bought it from the two guys who killed Combo. 92 00:09:27,600 --> 00:09:30,160 They had Combo shot down in the street... 93 00:09:30,320 --> 00:09:33,596 ...and now it's our product they're selling. 94 00:09:34,680 --> 00:09:36,955 Which means they work for our guy. Right? 95 00:09:37,120 --> 00:09:40,556 What? No. What is that? That's hearsay. Do you have any proof? 96 00:09:40,720 --> 00:09:44,952 I heard it from the sister of the kid who shot him. 97 00:09:45,920 --> 00:09:48,514 Hear how I just said "kid"? 98 00:09:49,240 --> 00:09:52,550 This kid, he's 11 years old. 99 00:09:52,720 --> 00:09:55,632 Shot Combo on orders. 100 00:09:56,320 --> 00:09:59,232 These two scumbags, they got him dealing. 101 00:09:59,400 --> 00:10:01,072 They got him... 102 00:10:01,240 --> 00:10:03,071 And you know he's not the first. 103 00:10:03,760 --> 00:10:08,675 They use kids because hey, why not? Easy to control. Easy to fool. 104 00:10:08,840 --> 00:10:11,070 All they get is juvie if they get caught. 105 00:10:11,240 --> 00:10:13,595 Hearts and minds, right? 106 00:10:13,760 --> 00:10:17,514 Get them young and they're yours forever. 107 00:10:18,280 --> 00:10:20,157 These guys killed Combo. 108 00:10:20,320 --> 00:10:24,552 They used this little kid like some puppet. 109 00:10:25,200 --> 00:10:29,830 They used him to shoot my friend. 110 00:10:35,080 --> 00:10:38,038 So why are you telling me this? 111 00:10:40,720 --> 00:10:42,836 I need your help. 112 00:10:44,640 --> 00:10:45,755 How? 113 00:10:45,920 --> 00:10:49,117 - I need ricin. - Oh, my God. 114 00:10:50,080 --> 00:10:52,355 - Oh, my God. - Look, these two... 115 00:10:52,520 --> 00:10:53,555 - Hey. - No. 116 00:10:53,720 --> 00:10:57,508 Hey, they gotta go. All right? I got the... entire thing figured out. 117 00:10:57,680 --> 00:10:59,636 - No. - The delivery method, everything. 118 00:10:59,800 --> 00:11:02,997 All I need from you is the poison, that's all. 119 00:11:03,160 --> 00:11:05,355 - No... - Look. 120 00:11:05,640 --> 00:11:08,200 - Otherwise, you don't have to lift a finger. - No. 121 00:11:08,360 --> 00:11:10,555 You don't even know what you're talking about. 122 00:11:10,720 --> 00:11:13,632 - Not even... - Look, you don't get how right this is? 123 00:11:14,040 --> 00:11:17,874 You don't get how the whole entire world would be better off? 124 00:11:18,040 --> 00:11:19,553 No. We're not even talking about this. 125 00:11:19,720 --> 00:11:23,235 I know a woman who buys from these two once or twice a week. 126 00:11:23,400 --> 00:11:27,791 Alright? She brings them hamburgers 'cause they sit in their car all day and they get hungry, so she brings them food... 127 00:11:27,960 --> 00:11:30,235 ...and they knock a few bucks off her price. 128 00:11:30,400 --> 00:11:32,960 There's your delivery system right there. 129 00:11:33,120 --> 00:11:35,315 - I could be a mile away. - Jesus. 130 00:11:35,480 --> 00:11:38,040 A meth-head you're trusting to do this? 131 00:11:38,200 --> 00:11:41,351 Know what? That meth-head stood up to your brother-in-law. 132 00:11:41,520 --> 00:11:45,035 He questioned her for five hours. She didn't give it up. 133 00:11:45,200 --> 00:11:48,590 You know how it is? You know it? Because you're not in prison right now. 134 00:11:48,760 --> 00:11:51,149 Well, I know I would be in prison after this. 135 00:11:51,320 --> 00:11:54,357 Prison or worse. And I'd be right alongside you. 136 00:11:54,520 --> 00:11:57,239 No, Jesse, you cannot be serious. 137 00:11:57,400 --> 00:12:00,392 This is a ridiculous idea. 138 00:12:00,560 --> 00:12:04,109 It's ridiculous? What, so you're saying it's not gonna work? 139 00:12:04,840 --> 00:12:09,470 How about back when it was your plan? Back when we were gonna use it on Tuco? 140 00:12:09,640 --> 00:12:12,359 - Apples and oranges. - Guy eats ricin... 141 00:12:12,520 --> 00:12:16,957 ...two or three days later he gets the flu or a heart attack or something and he keels over. 142 00:12:17,120 --> 00:12:20,396 That's what you said. Untraceable back to us. 143 00:12:20,560 --> 00:12:22,755 To me. 144 00:12:23,280 --> 00:12:27,432 Not even that other scumbag we work for is ever gonna figure it out. 145 00:12:27,600 --> 00:12:31,798 It was a good plan back when it was Tuco, and it's a good plan now. 146 00:12:31,960 --> 00:12:37,114 Tuco wanted to murder us. These guys don't. 147 00:12:37,280 --> 00:12:41,910 Apples and oranges. Do I really have to sit here and explain the difference to you? 148 00:12:42,080 --> 00:12:46,039 Combo was us, man. 149 00:12:46,200 --> 00:12:49,476 He was one of us. Does that mean nothing? 150 00:12:49,640 --> 00:12:53,713 Why didn't you go after these guys two or three months ago? 151 00:12:53,880 --> 00:12:55,871 Because I just found out about them. 152 00:12:56,040 --> 00:12:57,473 What's to find out? 153 00:12:57,640 --> 00:12:59,312 It's a dispute over turf, right? 154 00:12:59,480 --> 00:13:04,315 I mean, how hard could it have been for you to track them down on their turf... 155 00:13:04,480 --> 00:13:07,153 ...and kill them months ago? 156 00:13:07,320 --> 00:13:13,031 Because back then, you were too busy getting high, feeling sorry. 157 00:13:13,200 --> 00:13:19,992 Now, murder is not part of your 12-step programme. 158 00:13:20,160 --> 00:13:23,391 This is not some amends that you have to make. 159 00:13:23,560 --> 00:13:27,030 What you are talking about here is pointless. 160 00:13:28,480 --> 00:13:30,630 This achieves nothing. 161 00:13:30,800 --> 00:13:33,951 It accomplishes nothing. 162 00:13:38,080 --> 00:13:41,152 If you don't see what it accomplishes... 163 00:13:41,400 --> 00:13:44,233 ...then there's no way I can explain it to you. 164 00:13:44,920 --> 00:13:47,229 Jesse, listen to me. 165 00:13:47,640 --> 00:13:50,677 You are not a murderer. 166 00:13:50,880 --> 00:13:54,077 I'm not, and you're not. 167 00:13:54,840 --> 00:13:57,195 It's as simple as that. 168 00:14:01,400 --> 00:14:03,118 Jesse. 169 00:14:04,440 --> 00:14:06,476 I'm doing it. 170 00:14:06,960 --> 00:14:09,997 With or without you. 171 00:14:38,680 --> 00:14:40,113 Knock, knock. 172 00:14:40,520 --> 00:14:43,956 Chrissakes, Marie, you don't say "knock, knock," you... like that. 173 00:14:44,120 --> 00:14:46,873 - I like saying it. - Well, that's not the rules. 174 00:14:47,640 --> 00:14:50,200 - Okay? - You knock your way, I'll knock mine. 175 00:14:50,360 --> 00:14:52,351 But look, see? I win. 176 00:14:52,520 --> 00:14:54,397 Not so fast. 177 00:14:55,320 --> 00:14:57,470 Christ, again? Three in a row. 178 00:14:58,040 --> 00:15:00,076 Got a fricking Paul Newman over here? 179 00:15:00,240 --> 00:15:03,471 - Have you been playing cards with your dad? - No. Why? 180 00:15:04,800 --> 00:15:06,552 How is your old man? 181 00:15:06,720 --> 00:15:07,914 Back teaching? 182 00:15:08,080 --> 00:15:11,231 No. I don't think either of them are working... 183 00:15:11,400 --> 00:15:13,595 ...right now. - How they swinging that? 184 00:15:13,760 --> 00:15:15,557 - I don't know. - Hey... 185 00:15:15,720 --> 00:15:18,359 ...did you know that the doctors told your Uncle Hank... 186 00:15:18,520 --> 00:15:20,750 ...that he can get out of here anytime he wants to? 187 00:15:20,920 --> 00:15:23,070 Oh, yeah? That's great. 188 00:15:23,240 --> 00:15:26,676 - Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. - Why not? 189 00:15:27,320 --> 00:15:28,799 What? That's what they said. 190 00:15:28,960 --> 00:15:30,473 That's what they said because they want the room. 191 00:15:30,640 --> 00:15:33,279 They hit the sheets with Lysol, reset the meter... 192 00:15:33,440 --> 00:15:37,035 ...and wheel the next slob in here. We went over this, Marie. Drop it. 193 00:15:39,160 --> 00:15:41,310 Are you not well enough? 194 00:15:42,280 --> 00:15:45,477 Jesus, kid, you too? Do I look well enough? 195 00:15:45,640 --> 00:15:48,279 I'm shitting in pans, peeing in pitchers. 196 00:15:48,440 --> 00:15:51,034 I can't move my legs. Got it? 197 00:15:51,200 --> 00:15:54,431 So people in wheelchairs should be in hospitals? 198 00:15:54,600 --> 00:15:59,151 What about people on crutches? Maybe I should be in here too. 199 00:15:59,680 --> 00:16:04,435 - Is that what you're trying to say? - Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. Deal, you little prick. 200 00:16:22,440 --> 00:16:24,158 Bitch. 201 00:16:25,440 --> 00:16:27,874 You know I'm hourly, right? 202 00:16:29,800 --> 00:16:31,711 He promised me that he would be here. 203 00:16:31,880 --> 00:16:33,438 Oh, he promised. 204 00:16:33,600 --> 00:16:37,957 Why didn't you tell me? Let's wait then. That's a joke. The kid ain't coming. 205 00:16:38,120 --> 00:16:42,830 - Okay, so, what's plan B? - I don't know. 206 00:16:43,440 --> 00:16:46,193 - I really don't. - Well, let's brainstorm. 207 00:16:47,000 --> 00:16:50,390 - You really think he's serious? - That's why I'm here, Saul. 208 00:16:50,560 --> 00:16:54,997 The way he was talking, he is going to do it. Or try, at least. 209 00:16:55,160 --> 00:16:57,230 Okay, so what? We pay him off. 210 00:16:57,400 --> 00:17:00,995 No, no, it's not about money. It's about getting him off the streets. 211 00:17:01,160 --> 00:17:03,720 Getting him to calm down. 212 00:17:04,120 --> 00:17:05,792 Maybe... 213 00:17:09,800 --> 00:17:13,031 What if we, maybe...? 214 00:17:14,680 --> 00:17:16,750 Could you get him arrested? 215 00:17:18,720 --> 00:17:22,395 You want your criminal associate taken into police custody? 216 00:17:22,560 --> 00:17:24,790 No, now listen. I know it sounds risky. 217 00:17:24,960 --> 00:17:28,350 But it wouldn't anything that would get him into real trouble... 218 00:17:28,520 --> 00:17:31,239 ...and nothing that could lead back to our business. 219 00:17:31,400 --> 00:17:32,913 Just some minor offence. 220 00:17:33,080 --> 00:17:35,833 Pinkman in jail? I don't know. I'm picturing it and... 221 00:17:36,000 --> 00:17:40,915 No, not jail as in "jail" jail. 222 00:17:41,120 --> 00:17:43,793 I'm talking about one of those situations... 223 00:17:43,960 --> 00:17:47,999 ...where you're in an orange jumpsuit picking up litter along the highway. 224 00:17:48,520 --> 00:17:50,317 That's jail. 225 00:17:51,520 --> 00:17:53,670 You're talking about a level-two joint. 226 00:17:53,840 --> 00:17:56,559 Something that keeps him off the street for, say, 30 days. 227 00:17:56,720 --> 00:17:58,358 Then by the time he gets out... 228 00:17:58,520 --> 00:18:01,239 ...tempers have cooled and hopefully we can move on. 229 00:18:01,400 --> 00:18:05,154 Well, Roswell Correctional's pretty low impact, you know. 230 00:18:05,320 --> 00:18:08,198 In the past, I've recommended Springer... 231 00:18:08,360 --> 00:18:13,388 ...but I'm hearing chancy things about their bathrooms since they renovated. 232 00:18:13,560 --> 00:18:14,879 So... 233 00:18:15,040 --> 00:18:17,156 So it's possible, right? 234 00:18:17,320 --> 00:18:20,869 Well, it falls under my Premium Services Package... 235 00:18:21,040 --> 00:18:25,397 ...but you can afford that. I'll call my PI. 236 00:18:29,520 --> 00:18:32,114 You understand what you have to do? 237 00:18:34,920 --> 00:18:38,629 And you can never talk to anyone, right? 238 00:18:41,320 --> 00:18:43,675 I mean, ever. Understand? 239 00:18:43,840 --> 00:18:45,432 Yeah. 240 00:18:49,080 --> 00:18:51,753 I found this stuff on the Internet. 241 00:18:51,920 --> 00:18:53,956 Takes days to kick in. 242 00:18:54,120 --> 00:18:57,271 Just keep quiet and this won't ever come back to you. 243 00:18:59,360 --> 00:19:01,715 You okay with this, right? 244 00:19:03,760 --> 00:19:06,479 Just think of it like it's the same thing as always. 245 00:19:06,640 --> 00:19:09,279 You're just delivering some hamburgers. 246 00:19:12,000 --> 00:19:14,798 It's not just delivering hamburgers. 247 00:19:14,960 --> 00:19:19,636 Hey. You got a kid, right? 248 00:19:19,800 --> 00:19:22,792 - What's his name? - Patrick. 249 00:19:22,960 --> 00:19:28,034 All right, imagine these two guys had Patrick working as a mule. 250 00:19:28,240 --> 00:19:30,037 Making him kill people. 251 00:19:30,200 --> 00:19:32,998 Wouldn't you do anything to protect your kid? 252 00:19:33,160 --> 00:19:36,038 Of course, I would. I do all kinds of things for him. 253 00:19:38,720 --> 00:19:41,314 Okay, so... 254 00:19:41,480 --> 00:19:45,109 ...these guys are using kids like that. 255 00:19:45,720 --> 00:19:48,996 They gotta go. Right? 256 00:19:55,080 --> 00:19:56,638 Good. 257 00:20:03,520 --> 00:20:05,351 Tomorrow. 258 00:20:05,840 --> 00:20:07,876 I'll be in touch. 259 00:20:26,600 --> 00:20:30,309 Yeah. I bet that tastes good, huh? 260 00:20:35,080 --> 00:20:36,832 Hey. 261 00:20:37,520 --> 00:20:39,431 Come here, baby. 262 00:20:40,600 --> 00:20:43,478 Okay. Here we go. 263 00:20:43,640 --> 00:20:45,915 Here we go. 264 00:20:57,160 --> 00:21:00,197 What are you doing? If you need to talk, use the phone. 265 00:21:00,360 --> 00:21:03,352 This isn't a phone talk, Walter. 266 00:21:03,520 --> 00:21:05,875 Your wife's out, right? 267 00:21:09,360 --> 00:21:10,952 Isn't she something? 268 00:21:11,120 --> 00:21:13,680 I got a granddaughter a few years older. 269 00:21:13,840 --> 00:21:16,354 What can I do for you? 270 00:21:17,560 --> 00:21:19,915 Have a seat, Walter. 271 00:21:21,800 --> 00:21:26,191 I spoke to Goodman about Pinkman and this plan of yours. 272 00:21:29,920 --> 00:21:32,150 - And? - Well, I'm not gonna do it. 273 00:21:32,320 --> 00:21:35,357 - Why? - Because it's moronic. 274 00:21:36,160 --> 00:21:38,549 Saul said you've done things like this before. 275 00:21:38,720 --> 00:21:42,508 - That's not the moronic part. - Okay. So, what's the problem? 276 00:21:42,680 --> 00:21:45,592 The problem is the boss wouldn't like it. 277 00:21:47,560 --> 00:21:48,595 Saul? 278 00:21:50,920 --> 00:21:52,911 My boss. 279 00:21:53,400 --> 00:21:54,628 Your boss. 280 00:21:57,520 --> 00:22:02,548 This is a professional courtesy. No one knows I'm here. Understand? 281 00:22:02,720 --> 00:22:05,917 But our employer would find out, like always. 282 00:22:06,080 --> 00:22:09,993 And if Pinkman were arrested, he'd take it as a problem. 283 00:22:11,000 --> 00:22:12,718 Walt... 284 00:22:13,040 --> 00:22:16,191 ...you got a good thing going here. We all do. 285 00:22:16,360 --> 00:22:19,113 You wanna risk it all on one junkie? 286 00:22:19,280 --> 00:22:21,350 Now, I realise you two have a history... 287 00:22:21,520 --> 00:22:25,877 ...but this kid's been on the bubble a while now. It's a long time coming. 288 00:22:28,000 --> 00:22:29,558 What is? 289 00:22:34,200 --> 00:22:37,272 I used to be a beat cop, a long time ago. 290 00:22:37,440 --> 00:22:40,000 And I'd get called out on domestic disputes all the time. 291 00:22:40,160 --> 00:22:42,355 Hundreds, probably, over the years. 292 00:22:42,520 --> 00:22:46,559 But there was this one guy, this one piece of shit that I will never forget. 293 00:22:46,720 --> 00:22:50,599 Gordie. He looked like Bo Svenson. You remember him? 294 00:22:50,760 --> 00:22:53,558 - Walking Tall? You don't remember? - No. 295 00:22:53,720 --> 00:22:58,510 Anyway, big boy, 270, 280... 296 00:22:58,680 --> 00:23:02,719 ...but his wife... Or whatever she was... His lady... 297 00:23:02,880 --> 00:23:05,838 ...was real small. Like a bird. 298 00:23:06,000 --> 00:23:08,514 Wrists like little branches. 299 00:23:09,640 --> 00:23:12,996 Anyway, my partner and I'd get called out there... every weekend... 300 00:23:13,160 --> 00:23:15,549 ...and one of us would pull her aside and we'd say: 301 00:23:15,720 --> 00:23:18,280 "Come on, tonight's the night we press charges." 302 00:23:18,440 --> 00:23:21,432 And this wasn't one of those "deep down, he loves me" setups. 303 00:23:21,600 --> 00:23:24,717 We got a lot of those, but not this. This girl was scared. 304 00:23:24,880 --> 00:23:28,111 She wasn't gonna cross him. No way, no how. 305 00:23:28,280 --> 00:23:31,556 Nothing we could do but pass her off to the EMT's, put him a car... 306 00:23:31,720 --> 00:23:34,280 ...drive him downtown, throw him in a drunk tank. 307 00:23:34,440 --> 00:23:37,273 He sleeps it off, next morning, out he goes. 308 00:23:37,440 --> 00:23:38,634 Back home. 309 00:23:40,160 --> 00:23:42,071 But one night... 310 00:23:43,120 --> 00:23:46,271 ...my partner's out sick, and it's just me. 311 00:23:46,440 --> 00:23:48,715 And the call comes in and it's the usual crap. 312 00:23:48,880 --> 00:23:51,519 Broke her nose in the shower kind of thing. 313 00:23:51,680 --> 00:23:54,513 So I cuff him, put him in the car and away we go. 314 00:23:55,480 --> 00:23:57,596 Only that night... 315 00:23:58,280 --> 00:24:00,430 ...we're driving into town... 316 00:24:00,600 --> 00:24:05,958 ...and this sideways asshole is in my back seat humming "Danny Boy." 317 00:24:06,560 --> 00:24:10,314 And it just rubbed me wrong. 318 00:24:10,520 --> 00:24:14,069 So instead of left, I go right, out into nowhere. 319 00:24:14,240 --> 00:24:18,119 And I kneel him down and I put my revolver in his mouth... 320 00:24:18,280 --> 00:24:24,071 ...and I told him, "This is it. This is how it ends." 321 00:24:24,280 --> 00:24:27,238 And he's crying, going to the bathroom all over himself. 322 00:24:27,400 --> 00:24:29,709 Swearing to God he's gonna leave her alone. 323 00:24:29,880 --> 00:24:33,998 Screaming, much as you can with a gun in your mouth. 324 00:24:34,680 --> 00:24:36,875 And I told him to be quiet. 325 00:24:37,040 --> 00:24:40,112 That I needed to think about what I was gonna do here. 326 00:24:40,520 --> 00:24:42,909 And, of course, he got quiet... 327 00:24:43,360 --> 00:24:48,036 ...goes still and real quiet. 328 00:24:48,560 --> 00:24:52,189 Like a dog waiting for dinner scraps. 329 00:24:52,400 --> 00:24:55,198 Then we just stood there for a while. 330 00:24:56,000 --> 00:24:58,958 Me, acting like I'm thinking things over... 331 00:24:59,120 --> 00:25:03,636 ...and Prince Charming kneeling in the dirt with shit in his pants. 332 00:25:05,800 --> 00:25:09,588 And after a few minutes, I took the gun out of his mouth... 333 00:25:10,040 --> 00:25:13,350 ...and I say, "So help me, if you ever touch her again... 334 00:25:13,520 --> 00:25:18,514 ...I will such and such and such, and blah, blah, blah." 335 00:25:22,280 --> 00:25:25,238 Just a warning? 336 00:25:27,720 --> 00:25:29,915 Of course. 337 00:25:31,880 --> 00:25:34,792 Just trying to do the right thing. 338 00:25:37,360 --> 00:25:40,158 But two weeks later he killed her. 339 00:25:40,320 --> 00:25:42,595 Of course. 340 00:25:43,840 --> 00:25:47,594 Caved her head in with the base of a Waring blender. 341 00:25:49,400 --> 00:25:53,598 We got there, there was so much blood, you could taste the metal. 342 00:25:56,960 --> 00:25:59,554 Moral of the story is... 343 00:26:00,640 --> 00:26:03,200 ...I chose a half measure... 344 00:26:03,600 --> 00:26:06,239 ...when I should have gone all the way. 345 00:26:10,720 --> 00:26:13,632 I'll never make that mistake again. 346 00:26:22,160 --> 00:26:25,152 No more half measures, Walter. 347 00:26:41,840 --> 00:26:43,831 Man, I don't get this. 348 00:26:44,000 --> 00:26:47,709 I don't get this at all. All I'm seeing is the kid. 349 00:26:49,080 --> 00:26:50,957 So where are they? 350 00:26:51,120 --> 00:26:54,157 I don't know. They're always around. 351 00:26:54,640 --> 00:26:57,108 Burgers are getting cold. 352 00:26:59,440 --> 00:27:02,398 So is it, like, fast? 353 00:27:05,400 --> 00:27:08,039 Don't sweat it, alright? You're just doing what you do. 354 00:27:08,200 --> 00:27:10,760 Hey, nobody's gonna know anything. 355 00:27:12,280 --> 00:27:15,113 - Can I have another bump? - Look, you had your bump. 356 00:27:15,280 --> 00:27:18,113 Get this thing done, then you can have all you want. 357 00:27:18,520 --> 00:27:20,317 Gonna need you to come with me. 358 00:27:21,160 --> 00:27:23,071 Take a walk. 359 00:28:00,080 --> 00:28:01,957 Where we going? 360 00:29:30,800 --> 00:29:32,597 Sit down. 361 00:29:43,400 --> 00:29:46,756 I understand that you have a problem with two of my employees. 362 00:29:47,360 --> 00:29:50,636 It is true that they killed one of your associates. 363 00:29:50,800 --> 00:29:53,109 It is possible they acted rashly. 364 00:29:53,640 --> 00:29:56,393 But, on the other hand, there was provocation. 365 00:29:56,560 --> 00:29:58,835 The man was selling on their territory. 366 00:30:01,000 --> 00:30:03,434 There is blame on both sides. 367 00:30:08,320 --> 00:30:10,072 This will go no further. 368 00:30:10,240 --> 00:30:14,472 It will be settled right here, right now. 369 00:30:15,400 --> 00:30:17,470 You told him? 370 00:30:21,040 --> 00:30:22,029 Wait outside. 371 00:30:33,080 --> 00:30:37,676 Listen to me. You have one friend in this room. This man. 372 00:30:39,560 --> 00:30:43,838 Those men outside are my trusted employees. 373 00:30:44,000 --> 00:30:48,232 And when I learned what you intended to do... 374 00:30:49,800 --> 00:30:53,429 If it wasn't for this man and the respect I have for him... 375 00:30:53,600 --> 00:30:56,956 ...I would be dealing with this in a very different way. 376 00:30:57,120 --> 00:31:00,317 You don't look at him. You look at me. 377 00:31:05,840 --> 00:31:09,594 This is what happens now. My men will come back inside... 378 00:31:09,760 --> 00:31:14,117 ...and you will shake their hands and you will make peace. 379 00:31:14,280 --> 00:31:16,748 And that will be the end of this. 380 00:31:20,080 --> 00:31:21,559 No. 381 00:31:23,200 --> 00:31:24,713 Jesse. 382 00:31:25,160 --> 00:31:28,436 - Pardon me? - They use kids. 383 00:31:28,600 --> 00:31:32,229 These assholes of yours got an 11-year-old kid doing their killing for them. 384 00:31:32,400 --> 00:31:35,517 You're supposed to be some kind of a reasonable businessman. 385 00:31:35,680 --> 00:31:37,716 This how you do business? 386 00:31:39,120 --> 00:31:43,113 You okay with this? You got anything to say here? 387 00:31:56,520 --> 00:31:58,397 Bring them back. 388 00:32:21,440 --> 00:32:23,271 No more children. 389 00:32:25,640 --> 00:32:27,392 Understand? 390 00:32:29,600 --> 00:32:31,033 And you... 391 00:32:34,960 --> 00:32:37,076 ...you keep the peace. 392 00:32:41,520 --> 00:32:43,192 Say it. 393 00:32:44,480 --> 00:32:47,790 Yeah. I'll keep the peace. 394 00:32:50,880 --> 00:32:52,393 Shake hands. 395 00:33:34,560 --> 00:33:37,120 Jesse, your actions... 396 00:33:38,640 --> 00:33:41,438 ...they affect other people. 397 00:33:43,640 --> 00:33:48,760 Sometimes compromises have to be made... 398 00:33:50,240 --> 00:33:52,800 ...for the best of reasons. 399 00:34:04,280 --> 00:34:06,635 Jesse. Jesse. 400 00:34:25,840 --> 00:34:29,435 Marie, let the people who get paid to do this do this. 401 00:34:29,600 --> 00:34:32,558 The people who get paid to do this do a lousy job. 402 00:34:44,400 --> 00:34:46,755 So I guess this is what you want, huh? 403 00:34:46,920 --> 00:34:51,675 Just lying in a hospital bed getting sponge baths from nurses. 404 00:34:51,840 --> 00:34:53,432 Marie. 405 00:34:55,920 --> 00:34:57,353 It's time to go home, Hank. 406 00:34:57,520 --> 00:35:01,069 How many times I gotta tell you, Marie? Not till I'm well. 407 00:35:06,920 --> 00:35:09,992 Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing? 408 00:35:10,160 --> 00:35:11,513 I'm just seeing. 409 00:35:11,680 --> 00:35:15,229 - Seeing what? - Seeing what I see. 410 00:35:16,440 --> 00:35:20,069 - I'm not at my best here, Marie. - We'll see. 411 00:35:20,680 --> 00:35:22,511 Nothing's gonna happen. 412 00:35:22,880 --> 00:35:23,869 I say it will. 413 00:35:24,040 --> 00:35:27,749 No. I'm in this bed for a reason. 414 00:35:29,360 --> 00:35:31,351 It's a waste of time. 415 00:35:33,240 --> 00:35:35,390 Besides, what if someone comes in? 416 00:35:35,560 --> 00:35:38,757 - I don't care if someone walks in. - Marie, what's wrong with you? 417 00:35:39,840 --> 00:35:43,628 I'll tell you what. If I can get the groundhog to see his shadow... 418 00:35:43,800 --> 00:35:45,279 Not gonna happen. I'm sorry. 419 00:35:45,440 --> 00:35:49,638 I'm betting it will. And if he does, you check out of here. 420 00:35:51,440 --> 00:35:54,113 I'm not gonna bet on whether I can get a boner. 421 00:35:54,280 --> 00:35:57,352 - It's no bet. There's no bet here. No bet. - You afraid you'll lose? 422 00:35:57,520 --> 00:36:01,069 You know, you're just... You're just being foolish, you know? 423 00:36:01,240 --> 00:36:04,073 Come on. What's the point? 424 00:36:04,240 --> 00:36:07,710 The point is you're not completely hopeless. 425 00:36:11,320 --> 00:36:13,231 We have a bet? 426 00:36:14,320 --> 00:36:15,673 You know what? 427 00:36:15,840 --> 00:36:18,877 If it'll get you out of here quicker. You got one minute. 428 00:36:19,040 --> 00:36:20,029 - One minute? - Yeah. 429 00:36:20,200 --> 00:36:21,838 All right. That's a cakewalk. 430 00:36:22,000 --> 00:36:23,797 You know, this is just... 431 00:36:23,960 --> 00:36:25,837 This is just sad. I mean... 432 00:36:26,000 --> 00:36:30,835 I really feel sorry for you, Marie, you know? I really do. It's just... 433 00:36:31,080 --> 00:36:33,469 - It's pathetic. - That's good, keep talking. 434 00:36:33,640 --> 00:36:36,712 Protest. Struggle. 435 00:36:38,000 --> 00:36:40,833 Marie, give up. I mean, seriously, it's... 436 00:36:41,640 --> 00:36:43,153 ...not... 437 00:36:44,160 --> 00:36:45,149 ...gonna happen. 438 00:37:09,400 --> 00:37:11,152 Bad day? 439 00:37:13,520 --> 00:37:15,829 I don't even know. 440 00:37:19,200 --> 00:37:20,758 Anyway... 441 00:37:21,040 --> 00:37:23,235 ...it's better now. 442 00:37:29,960 --> 00:37:31,996 Tell them you're busy. 443 00:37:34,440 --> 00:37:36,112 Hello? 444 00:37:36,840 --> 00:37:38,478 Grandma? 445 00:37:38,880 --> 00:37:40,552 Slow down. 446 00:37:41,000 --> 00:37:42,991 Slow down, I can't... 447 00:37:44,600 --> 00:37:46,318 Oh, God. 448 00:37:46,960 --> 00:37:49,110 Oh, God. 449 00:37:52,600 --> 00:37:54,431 Oh, God. 450 00:38:21,240 --> 00:38:23,037 Tomás! 451 00:38:23,760 --> 00:38:25,352 No. 452 00:38:25,520 --> 00:38:28,830 You have to let me in. Please. 453 00:38:38,840 --> 00:38:41,718 Hey, it's me. Wait for the thing. 454 00:38:42,400 --> 00:38:46,518 Jesse, you are now 42 minutes late. 455 00:38:48,160 --> 00:38:50,355 I'm starting without you. 456 00:38:54,560 --> 00:38:56,710 - What is "wasabi"? - Wasabi. Right you are. 457 00:38:56,880 --> 00:38:58,199 Four-letter word for 1200. 458 00:38:58,760 --> 00:39:01,399 Pilots and musicians know this word derives from... 459 00:39:01,560 --> 00:39:03,357 Dinner's almost ready, okay? 460 00:39:03,520 --> 00:39:05,158 Okay. 461 00:39:05,320 --> 00:39:08,118 - What is "solo"? - That's the word. - This guy's good. 462 00:39:08,280 --> 00:39:09,508 Four letter word, 2000. 463 00:39:09,680 --> 00:39:13,912 "A loud, harsh cry; Walt Whitman's was barbaric." 464 00:39:14,080 --> 00:39:15,991 - "Yell." - What is "yawp"? 465 00:39:16,160 --> 00:39:17,354 - Kevin. - What is "yawp"? 466 00:39:17,520 --> 00:39:19,397 - Yawp. - Tokyo, 1200. 467 00:39:19,960 --> 00:39:23,396 - This crustacean... - What the heck's a yawp? 468 00:39:23,800 --> 00:39:26,633 A yawp is a yell. I'll be right back. 469 00:39:26,800 --> 00:39:29,234 That's what I said. 470 00:39:31,480 --> 00:39:33,277 Okay to use your bathroom, right? 471 00:39:34,880 --> 00:39:35,949 Yeah, okay. 472 00:39:44,440 --> 00:39:47,512 Hey, it's me. Wait for the thing. 473 00:39:58,120 --> 00:40:01,157 Hey, it's me. Wait for the thing. 474 00:40:02,160 --> 00:40:07,029 Look, I hope you're not waiting for an apology because I did not rat you out. 475 00:40:07,200 --> 00:40:10,397 I was looking out for your best interests, as well as my own. 476 00:40:10,560 --> 00:40:12,676 And I stand by my decision 100 percent... 477 00:40:12,840 --> 00:40:16,549 ...so we'll just have to agree to disagree. 478 00:40:18,040 --> 00:40:21,237 Anyway, just call me back. 479 00:40:23,680 --> 00:40:25,875 - So the TV turns itself off, huh? - Yeah. 480 00:40:26,040 --> 00:40:27,553 I'll get it. 481 00:40:27,720 --> 00:40:31,633 - The beginning of an early cold snap. But first, more details on... 482 00:40:31,800 --> 00:40:33,233 Where's the remote? 483 00:40:33,400 --> 00:40:35,994 The murder of a young boy in the South Valley. 484 00:40:36,160 --> 00:40:38,276 Police have yet to release a statement... 485 00:40:38,440 --> 00:40:41,477 ...but sources indicate that 11-year-old Tomás Cantillo... 486 00:40:41,640 --> 00:40:44,552 ...may have been the victim of a gang-related execution. 487 00:40:44,720 --> 00:40:47,314 An anonymous tip brought police to a playground... 488 00:40:47,480 --> 00:40:50,392 ...in the 4700 block of Eighth Avenue late last night. 489 00:40:50,560 --> 00:40:54,314 Paramedics were called to the scene but were unable to revive the boy. 490 00:40:54,480 --> 00:40:57,199 - A gruesome crime... - Can you turn that off? 491 00:40:57,360 --> 00:40:59,669 Yet another casualty in what appears to be... 492 00:40:59,840 --> 00:41:01,910 ...the city's ongoing struggle... - Walt? 493 00:41:02,080 --> 00:41:05,629 ...against drugs and the gangs that peddle them. We'll be passing... 494 00:41:11,640 --> 00:41:13,551 Hand me your dad... 495 00:41:13,960 --> 00:41:18,511 I'm sorry, it's just they've been talking about that all day, and it's just... 496 00:41:18,680 --> 00:41:20,557 No. Yeah. 497 00:41:23,480 --> 00:41:26,313 Hey, did you know your Dad and I... 498 00:41:26,480 --> 00:41:29,278 ...are thinking about maybe starting a business together? 499 00:41:29,440 --> 00:41:31,351 Seriously? 500 00:41:31,720 --> 00:41:34,154 What kind of business? 501 00:41:34,480 --> 00:41:36,311 We're thinking maybe a car wash. 502 00:41:36,480 --> 00:41:38,471 What do you mean? Like the...? 503 00:41:40,840 --> 00:41:43,149 I'm sorry, I have to go. 504 00:44:14,560 --> 00:44:15,675 Oh, my God. 505 00:44:33,920 --> 00:44:34,955 Run. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 3 Subtitles